Episode 008
The Fearful Soccer Cyborgs! ( のサッカーサイボーグ！, Kyōfu no Sakkāsaibōgu!) is the 8th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary It's another big game for Raimon and they're against the cyborgs of Mikage Sennou. Nobody's ever scored a goal against them, much less won, but if R aimon wants to advance they have to do just that. Will they have a chance against the soccer cyborgs who are used to follow tactics such as sigma 1 and gamma 7, these being offensive and defensive tactics used by Mikage Sennou that are planned by a computer that is controlled by their coach. Plot Endou meets Sugimori in the locker rooms and Sugimori says he knows the percentage of Raimon winning the match. Endou asked how much was it and Sugimori replied with a non-like answer,”You better not ask.” At the start of the match, Mikage Sennou's players are not moving at all. Then, Sugimori commands Defense Formation Gamma 3. The players do what is told and Someoka shoots Dragon Crash but it quickly losses power while going through a line of players. This causes Sugimori to catch it easily. Sugimori states that he knows Raimon's attack patterns, which is exactly the same as the data. Hence, they can make easy predictions. Mikage Sennou counterattacks and uses Attack Formation Beta 2. Kazemaru quickly slide tackles and breaks their formation. But Mikage Sennou quickly steals it back and passes many Raimon defenders. They begin their shoots but Endou catches them. When Endou was about to pass it, the opponent already marked all of Raimon. Luckily, Kazemaru shook of their mark and passes to Gouenji. Gouenji uses Fire Tornado but Sugimori easily stops it with Shoot Pocket. Someoka runs up and does Dragon Tornado with Gouenji. Sugimori catches it this time with some difficulty with Shoot Pocket again. Again, Kabeyama runs up and does Inazuma Otoshi with Gouenji. This time the danger level of the shoot went to red making Sugimori use a stronger Hissatsu, Rocket Kobushi and blocks it. Mikage Sennou shoots again while Endou withstands it with Nekketsu Punch. With the loose ball, another player forwards and does a hat trick with a finishing heading, which gives a score to Mikage Sennou. They are now just keeping the ball and passes it around without attacking. The whistle blew and it was half-time. While walking back to the locker rooms, Endou tells Sugimori that not attacking is not even called soccer. Sugimori says it was the coach's orders and explains that whether it's a 1-point victory or a 10-point, it's still the same victory. They will wait for the time to end without taking any risks. Sugimori says he believes he has all the data about Raimon and they will lose. Endou argues back that the goddess of victory will smile upon those who believe they'll win and asks if that soccer is fun. This leaves Sugimori confused. Endou then concludes that soccer is a fun sport and Raimon will show it to them. The second half starts with Mikage Sennou keeping the ball. Then, the coach orders the players to crush Raimon but Sugimori objects it. Endou thought that if they wont attack, there is no point of him staying at the goal so Endou runs up and joins to attack. He steals the ball and shoots toward Sugimori. Sugimori asks Endou why he joined the offense. Endou replied,”To score points of course. That’s soccer!” This leaves Sugimori confused once again. Raimon steals the ball again and moves up but Mikage Sennou steals the ball back and starts attacking. Arata uses Patriot Shoot but Endou blocks it. Mikage Sennou starts with a corner kick. Endou runs up and tells Gouenji to follow him. Arata uses Patriot shoot again but Endou and Gouenji shoots the ball back with a new hissatsu, Inazuma 1gou and ties the score. Raimon got the ball again and shoots with Dragon Tornado. Sugimori uses Shoot Pocket to counter it but it goes in. Mikage Sennou's coach breaks the connection between the players. The rest of the players decide to give up. Someoka shoots Dragon Crash but Sugimori stops it with Shoot Pocket. Sugimori takes off the wires on his head and the players followed. He tells the team to not give up until the last second. Mikage Sennou counterattacks. The match goes on and on with both teams going back and forth. When Gouenji uses Fire Tornado, Arata counters it back to block Gouenji. Both people fall down but Arata manages to pass the ball. Sugimori starts running with the ball away from the goal and shoots it toward Endou who then catches it with God Hand. The match ends and Raimon wins 2-1. Around the building, detective Onigawara caught Fuyukai talking on the phone with Kageyama and says he will not forgive people who ruin soccer. At the end of the episode, Raimon realizes Gouenji's broken leg and moans. This means that Raimon must play in the next match without Gouenji. Hissatsu used * * * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * Proverb Mamoru The goddess of victory will smile upon those who believe they'll win! Navigation